


Двое похорон и одна свадьба

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Proposal (2009)
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: Рид вымученно улыбается бабуле Энни, вжимаясь в мягкий диван, и последовательно представляет два надгробия: “Самоуважение Гэвина Рида, 2002 — 2039” и “RK900, коварный ублюдок, 2038 — 2039”.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Двое похорон и одна свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Традиционно бессмысленное и беспощадное.  
> Написано на твиттерский челлендж аушек по reed900 #mayG9

Оглядываясь назад, Гэвин понимает, что в эту пропасть он столкнул себя сам. Пропустил все тревожные звоночки. И сирену тоже.

Впрочем, возможно, это была не сирена, а похоронный колокол. В чём Рид совершенно не сомневается, так это в том, по ком он звонит. Очевидно, по его чувству собственного достоинства. Пластиковая клешня блядского Девятисотого аккуратно переползает с плеча сначала на бок, потом на бедро, едва заметно сжимая. Рид вымученно улыбается бабуле Энни, вжимаясь в мягкий диван, и последовательно представляет два надгробия: “Самоуважение Гэвина Рида, 2002 — 2039” и “RK900, коварный ублюдок, 2038 — 2039”. Потом, подумав, разносит их в разные концы воображаемого кладбища. Становится капельку легче.

Шесть ударов. Одни похороны. То есть, конечно, свадьба.

“...Вы выйдете за меня, детектив Рид?”

Он в тот момент, конечно, знатно охренел. Даже дар речи потерял. Что, стоит признать, нечасто случается с Гэвином Ридом. Шокировало его, разумеется, не само предложение — вот, даже жестянка в него влюбилась — а тот факт, что он каким-то образом прохлопал девиантность напарника.  
Рид тогда даже не успел рот открыть, чтобы выдать что-нибудь самодовольное и подходящее случаю — его довольно чувствительно спустили с небес раздутой самооценки на землю реальности короткой, но от этого не менее нудной лекцией про невозможность девиантности конкретно у этой модели и фиктивность и кратковременность всего брака в целом. Он даже не стал спрашивать, зачем Ричарду вожделенное доказательство того, что он девиант, и, соответственно, полагающиеся им деньги и прочие плюшки, раз уж он всё-таки не девиант. Некоторые вещи лучше не знать. Девятисотый и без того порою бывал чересчур жутким.

Вместо этого Рид согласился. Вероятно, от шока. От шока и уже неделю крутящегося в голове на повторе голоса матери, потому что скоро у бабули юбилей, Гэвин, Гэвинопятьприедешьодинбабулярасстроится… Презентовать надоедливым родственникам этот кусок пластика в тот момент Гэвину показалось отличной идеей. Тем более, что Девятисотый пообещал ему, что изобразить что угодно для него труда не составит, он же весь такой продвинутый. Даже на колени прямо в жидкий детройтский снег встал, ради этого стоит потерпеть.

Сейчас это всё уже Гэвину такой отличной идеей не кажется, особенно когда его хватают за те места, где вообще не должна бывать рука андроида. Но Ричард действительно хорошо справляется, вон как щебечет. Улыбается даже. Прямо как никогда. Кажется, про какое-то их дело. Рид не вслушивается, занятый своими воображаемыми похоронами: чем больше отвратительных подробностей эта мультиварка вывалит, тем больше шанс, что его тут больше никогда не захотят видеть, а это-то ему и надо. 

Не вслушивается он, конечно, зря.

—...нет, думаю, дополнительное одеяло нам не понадобится. У меня встроенный подогрев, — доносится наконец до его слуха, холодное и беспощадное. Рид запоздало понимает, что маман решила обсудить с Ричардом то, что обсуждать бы без него не следовало, а теперь уже поздно дергаться. 

— Я тебя прикончу, — тихо шепчет он Девятисотому на ухо. Потому что Аляска — это вам, черт побери, не Детройт, тут иногда _холодно_ даже в доме. Вот прямо как сегодня. Даже пластик на себя свитер натянул, чтобы особо не выделяться. 

Девятисотый выдаёт улыбку просто кошмарной приторности и чмокает его в нос, чем вызывает у всех присутствующих приступ умиления, а у Гэвина — приступ тщательно скрываемой ярости. 

Остаток вечера Гэвин проводит в мечтаниях о том, как именно он разделается с Ричардом, когда всё закончится. К несчастью, этот остаток проходит быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и в какой-то момент он оказывается прямо перед лицом необходимости раздеться и лечь. Шансов заснуть на новом месте у него вообще немного, а в одежде — тем более. Гэвин был готов скорее замерзнуть насмерть, чем утром выслушивать шуточки на тему того, почему именно он не выспался. 

В ледяной кровати Рид вертится примерно минут пятнадцать, отгоняя мысль о том, чтобы всё-таки встать и поискать какой-нибудь плед. Мысль, конечно, хороша. Лучше некуда. Почти греет его одним своим наличием. Но снаружи одеяла ещё холоднее, чем внутри, а расставаться с тем небольшим количеством тепла, которое ему удалось тут накопить, Гэвин как-то не готов. Да, он слаб духом и всё такое, но кто бы не был после всех сегодняшних ужасов?

— Тостер, — шипит он, когда становится ясно, что подозрительно тонкое одеяло проигрывает холоду.

Желтый проблеск светодиода с другого конца комнаты служит единственным знаком того, что его услышали. 

— Ты там что сегодня нёс насчёт встроенного подогрева?  
— Он у меня есть, — говорит Ричард, и Гэвин готов поклясться, что слышит в его голосе насмешку. Он вздыхает, осознавая, что одним намеком тут не обойдёшься. Интересно только, где Ричард мог нахвататься этой невыносимой вредности.  
— Ну иди сюда тогда, раз есть, иначе я околею до утра.  
Рид сдаётся, сдвигаясь ближе к краю, и молча ждёт, потому что будь он проклят, если жестянку придётся упрашивать дальше.  
К счастью, не приходится. Девятисотый какое-то время сосредоточенно чем-то шуршит — судя по всему, о ужас, одеждой, но ладно, так действительно будет теплее — и влезает под одеяло. Правда, почему-то останавливается почти в полуметре. 

Гэвин мысленно обкладывает хуями и Ричарда, и всех своих родственников, кроме бабули Энни, конечно, и Киберлайф, а потом для пробы нашаривает пластиковую руку.  
И правда, с подогревом. 

Положив воображаемые цветы на могилу своего самоуважения — с ним, если оно вообще воскреснет, он договорится как-нибудь потом — Гэвин придвигается целиком, обхватывает Ричарда всеми конечностями сразу и наконец перестает трястись.

— Если кто-нибудь об этом узнает… — Рид даже не договаривает, потому что чувствует себя растаявшим маслом на горячем тосте. Очень сонным маслом.  
— Не думаю, что этот кто-нибудь сильно удивится, — снова усмехается Девятисотый и снова лезет руками куда-то не туда. 

Рид честно собирается разобраться с ним завтра, но сейчас ему всё равно. Главное, что, во-первых, Ричард тёплый, а во-вторых, он наконец летит в пропасть долгожданного сна.


End file.
